


Like in the Movies - Promptathon

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Austenland AU, F/M, Lord Of The Rings AU, Miss Congeniality AU, Movie AU, Notting Hill AU, Pretty Woman AU, The Lake House AU, happy ends, laws of attraction au, made of honour au, masterlist, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: A collection of prompts. - You sent me a Movie and I gave you a Philinda version of its ending!This promptathon is part of theLLF Comment Project





	1. Pretty Woman AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have been issues with my main laptop and couldn't work on my on-going fanfic, I ran a little promptathon on Tumblr. These are the results! I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.  
> I love feedback of any kind, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader- reader interaction
> 

> 
> I will ALWAYS reply to your comments. Sometimes it might take a while, because I'm super busy with work or because I just want to roll around in your comment FOREVER!
> 
> If for any reason you don't want a reply, just add "whisper" to your comment and I will enjoy your comment in silence. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich but lonely Phil Coulson hires the prostitute Melinda May for a week to give him company during a business trip in New York. (Ok, I prompted this because I had no idea how to fill it when I stumbled over the movie and now I’m kinda obsessed with it. Just THINK about this!)

They’re in bed and sweaty and hot and naked and it’s perfect. Again.

She loves how he always rests his hand on her hip after they’re finished and they lie next to each other. She loves facing him like this and feeling his breath on her and being able to kiss him some more by just lifting her chin.

All of this is perfect.

She should’ve never kissed him.

Now it’s too late and tomorrow he’d leave and it’ll be “back to business” for the both of them.

“Have you ever been to Chicago?” he asks. His thumb caresses her hipbone. “It’s a beautiful city.”

“I’ve never been.”

His mouth seeks hers and they kiss. “You should come with me.”

Her heart skips a beat, but he can’t mean what she wants it to mean, can he? She pulls away to look at him, questioning him with her gaze.

He smiles. “It would be a business trip. All expenses paid.”

She waits. She knows that smile. He smiles like that when he negotiates business and he pretends to be harmless while he assesses his opponent to find every weakness.

“Plus your usual fee, of course,” he adds.

“For how long?”

“Well, I think I’ll have meetings there for another week and then we could go to Miami together for two weeks.”

She swallows hard. “You must be very rich if you can afford to pay me 6.000 plus expanses for three weeks.”

“I’m filthy rich.” Still, he smiles. “After Miami we would go back to Chicago.”

“Why?”

“You have excellent customer service.” His smile doesn’t shake.

Their sex is fantastic, true. She presses her lips together.

Finally, his smile fades. “Please,” he says softly. “Just another week.”

She doesn’t want to hear the answer, but she asks anyway. “Are you in love with me?”

Now he looks away. “Yes.”

Oh my god! Yes? He said yes!? “Are you sure it’s not just or recent orgasm talking?”

He snorts at that. “It’s not. It’s more. And Chicago is a great city. There’s so much for you to discover and -”

She kisses him. “I’m in love with you too.”


	2. Laws of Attraction AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally marrying each other in Ireland, the two divorce lawyers Melinda May and Phil Coulson have to deal with the consequences as they work opposite each other on the most public divorce case of the year.

He put the folder on the table next to her cup of tea. He would miss visiting her in her office. It just represented her so perfectly. The light wooden bookshelves, the perfectly neat glass desk and the red chairs …

Of course he would still come here, but not to visit his wife. Just to help somebody else with their divorce.

“Thank you for coming,” she said and folded her hands on the table.

“I wrote everything up,” he said. “Once you add your signature, we can give it to the judge and our annulment will be final.” Just saying that felt like a kick in to stomach. But he kept his face neutral as he sat down across from her.

She nodded and pressed her lips together as she reached for the folder.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said.

“We were both intoxicated.”

“I could’ve stopped us.”

Now she frowned at him.

God, he should just keep his mouth shut and take his guilt to the grave! Now it was too late.

“I wasn’t that drunk.” He swallowed hard. “I just …” he pulled up his shoulders in defeat. He just had wanted to marry her.

“I’m in love with you,” she said.

He stared at her. His heart was racing. He must’ve misheard.

“I love you.” She looked down. “Can’t seem to help it …”

“Does this mean we don’t have to annul?” he asked. Like an idiot. Before he added, “because I love you too. But we still can get an annulment, if you want. We could just causally date, maybe and then see where this leads. If that’s what you want.”

She stared at him again.

“What do you want?” he asked.

She got up up from her chair and leaned over. “I want to kiss you.”

He happily obliged.


	3. Notting Hill AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When famous actor wants to feel normal for just one day, he finds the most interesting bookshop with the most interesting bookshop owner – Melinda May.

She bagged the nine books he had just bought. - All of them Colin Cotterill books. He would enjoy Dr. Siri’s adventures, she was sure of it.

“I could run a bookshop.” He tapped his fingertips on the counter.

“Puns does not a bookshop owner make.”

“But I could help you with the book keeping. I played a book keeper once, you know?” He smiled at her and their fingers touched as she offered him the bag.

She pulled the bag back and tilted her head. “Is this serious for you?” she asked. Because it was serious for her and he was a famous actor who talked about helping her with book keeping. A very good actor on top of it. So she’d rather hear it from him if he was just playing.

Maybe they could do that long distance thing. Maybe they could make it work with him back in LA and her in New York.

If he was serious, they could try. God, she wanted to try. She wanted him to stay.

“I told you about that amazing play I read, right?” he asked. “The one based on “Sophia, death and I*?” He took a breath. “I’m gonna play death. We’ll start prepping next week. I’m gonna stay here. And I want to see where we can go. I’ve never been so serious about anyone.”

Her heart was beating so heart, she could feel it in her throat. She smiled so hard, her cheeks hurt. She walked around the counter, still holding his books. “You’re gonna stay in New York?”

“That doesn’t mean I’m expecting anything. I’m just …”

She stopped in front of him.

He looked at her lips. “I’m just hopeful,” he said.

She tiptoed and pressed the books against his chest. His hands cupped her elbows.

Steadied like that, it was so very easy to kiss him.

* * *

 

_*Sophia, death and I is an amazing German book about a man who is visited by death. But instead of dying immediately, death decides to take a vacation from his work and follows the man on a crazy road trip. - I LOVE that book so much! Death is an amazing character, wise but also very surprised by normal life things and Phil would be perfect as him. :)_


	4. Lord of the Rings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbit Melinda has one big mission – and as always she can always count on her best friend Phil to help her through things.

With Phil’s grip tightened around her right wrist, they watched Golum fall into his death, taking the cursed ring with him.

Phil pulled her back from the edge. “It’s over, Melinda,” he whispered. “It’s over.”

She shook her head. For so many days they had walked and fought and suffered to get here, to destroy the ring, and now?

She wanted that ring. It had felt so good. To hide. To become someone else. To feel real power. And so she had failed.

If Phil wouldn’t have grabbed her, she’d be dead now too.

“I should’ve died, too,” she mumbled. Because clearly that was her fate, wasn’t it? She had killed and fought and then she should’ve died like Golum.

Wouldn’t that have been better for everyone?

“No.” His voice was sharp and harsh. His touch was not.

His arms wrapped around her and he turned her to him.

It was so hot, so close to the volcano. The heat made every touch uncomfortable.

And still, this was what she needed. After everything, he still was here with her.

“I love you,” he said. He kissed her ear. “I need you. And I won’t let go.”


	5. Austenland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda makes one of her childhood dreams come true just to quickly learn that reality doesn’t compare. Or is dreamy Phil truly her Mr. Darcy?

He just stood there in front of her door, arms behind his back. Somehow it was no surprise that he wore a blue tweet jacket over his white shirt. The jeans looked strange on him since she was used to seeing him in trousers. Strange but good.

How dared he?

She longed to touch him again.

Leaning against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

“Hi,” he said.

She lifted her chin. What the hell did he want from her?

“I just came here to … to tell you, that …” He swallowed hard. “My uncle won’t sue and I’m just … I’m very sorry about what happened.”

Sorry that she had to break his uncle’s arm because he sexually harassed her?

Or that he had pretended to fall for her, which basically was his job and she was too stupid to see through it and now …

God, she felt so stupid.

Of course it hadn’t been real.

She had paid for the fantasy after all.

“I’m …” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I should go.”

But he didn’t. He just looked at her while nibbling on his lower lip.

And she felt hopeful. Even more stupid, but hopeful.

“If you want me to go, I will go, I promise, but …” He shrugged. “But I know this little cafe around here that has the most excellent tea and if you’d like to go, I could … I could buy you a cup.”

“Why?”

“I’m in love with you.” He shrugged again. “I just am.”

She wanted to kiss him. Just once. This was crazy!

“You don’t know me,” she said.

“But I’d like to.” He smiled tentatively. “And since you haven’t shut the door in my face and are still here, I think you’d like that too.”

“I’m not good with pretending.”

“I noticed.”

“And I hate playing games. So don’t lie to me.”

“Please, just have tea with me.”

“Because you’re in love with me?”

“Yes.”

And just to test his theory, she kissed him.


	6. The Lake House AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshly moved into the lake house Dr. Melinda May receives letters from architect Phil Coulson, who lived in the house two years prior and now writes to her from the past …

She writes fast, her scribbles are almost unreadable. So she writes it again, forcing herself to go slow. She needs him to read this. She needs him to listen to her.

“Don’t go to our meeting!!!” is all her note says. She puts it in the mailbox and waits.

The flag will move because he isn’t dead.

He can’t be dead. He just can’t.

Phil Coulson isn’t the man that she couldn’t save last month. Because Phil needs to be alive.

She needs him to be alive!

Last month he didn’t show up, so he got her message. He must’ve! He just didn’t come because she wrote him and he listened and so he’s still alive and she can breathe because he’s fine.

He must be fine.

She forces herself to take a breath. Her fingertips dig into her palms so hard, it hurts.

Why doesn’t the flag move?

Tears well up in her eyes but she forces them back down. She won’t cry, because he isn’t dead, simple as that.

Move, stupid flag, move!

But it doesn’t move.

Which is fine.

It makes her heart race and her stomach tighten until she can’t breathe, but it’s probably fine.

Maybe two years ago around this time he’s taking a walk with Carter, his dog. or he’s grocery shopping. Everything except for being dead.

She presses her lips together.

A car drives up the road, she can hear it. Probably the books she ordered on amazon.

She must look like a crazy person, standing here in front of her mailbox.

She should move. But she can’t.

The parking of a dog makes her turn her head.

The car stops. And it’s not amazon. It’s a green pick up. A yellow lab sits in the back of it, it’s tail wagging.

The driver is Phil.

That’s Phil!

The short brown hair, those eyes …

She rushes to the car and as soon as he gets out, as soon as she can get her hands on him, she wraps her arms around him.

“Whoa!” He half gasps, half laughs. He loops his arms around her waist. Carter jumps up on them. – She assumes it’s Carter.

“Hi!” he says.

She rubs her cheek against his shoulder. “Hi.”

“You ok?”

“I’m now.” She lifts her head.

And he smiles at her.

So she kisses him.

Sweet, soft. She wants more but they just met in person and this should be weird, but it’s not.

He sighs and she feels his breath on her face. “I’ve waited for this for over two years.”

This time he kisses her. “Totally worth it.”


	7. Miss Congeniality AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special agent May reluctantly goes undercover at the Miss Universe Beauty pageant to catch a terrorist. at least she has her new partner Coulson to keep her from stabbing someone with a mascara wand.

Now that she was Miss Universe his chances of ever becoming more to her than her partner were next to nothing.

Then again, his romantic chances with her always were

The skirt of her tight dress ripped when she tackled the runner of the pageant before she could trigger that bomb. But the tiara still sat perfectly on top of her perfect hair when she came over to him. Her feet were bare.

Of course she took the first chance to get out of her high heels.

And from the looks of it earlier, they made nice weapons.

The pageant runner went to the ground as soon as Melinda hit them over the head with the heel of her shoe. Real steel and heavy as hell.

Melinda had glared at her stylist for two good minutes. But Victoria Hand had just grinned.

Now Melinda stopped in front of him. Without the shoes she was almost a head smaller than he was.

“Do you like me?” she asked.

“Uhm …” How should he answer that?

She tilted her head. “Because I like you and I need someone to help me out of that dress.”

He swallowed hard, trying to push the tempting images out of his mind. “You want me to unzip you?”

“For a start.”

“I’m not sure I understand …”

She nibbled on her bottom lip. “I like you,” she said. “And I think you like me too.”

He stared at her.

She took a breath and nodded slowly. “My mistake.”

“I like you!” he blurred out. “I really, really like you.”

She smiled. “So you’re gonna help me with my dress?”

He smiled right back and nodded.

“Then let’s get out of here.”


	8. Made of Honour AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is Melinda’s ‘Maid of Honour’ at her Wedding - which would be fine, except he’s in love with her.

He waited until the hairdresser closed the door behind her. For the very first time this day they were alone. The very first time ever since yesterday night.

Melinda frowned at her own reflection in the mirror while she tentatively tugged at a curl.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“Do you think I look like a disney princess?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

With that white, beautiful dress and the freshly curled hair and bridal makeup, she did indeed look like royalty.

Their gazes met in the mirror and they smiled at each other.

He should leave it at that. A friend would do that. But he just wasn’t a friend. He was her maid of honor. He was her best friend.

And Melinda wouldn’t have kissed him last night if everything was perfect.

That kiss was clearly a cry for help. Right?

God, he wanted it to be something more, but this wasn’t about him.

“But if you want to get out, I will get you out, no questions asked,” he said.

Her smile froze.

He took a deep breath as he hid his clenched fists behind his back. “Andrew is a wonderful man but if this isn’t what you want, we can leave right now.”

She looked at her perfectly manicured hands.

“I think you kissed me either because you had the pre wedding jitters or because you want this to stop. Just tell me what it is, so I can either forget about it or …”

She turned around to him. “What do you want from me?”

Whatever she was willing to give. He shrugged. “For you to be happy.”

And then she cried. Tears just started rolling down her cheeks and she pressed both hands on her mouth.

Before he could help it, he was on his knees in front of her. “Melinda, please …” He wanted to touch her but didn’t dare to.

“I’m a terrible person.”

“You’re not.”

“I love you more,” she said.

His heart skipped a beat.

“I should’ve known that!” She shook her head and wiped a tear of her cheek. “And now he’s waiting for me and he loves me and I don’t want this. I don’t want him.” She took a shaky breath. “I’m a terrible person.”

She was a mess!

He didn’t care. He placed his hands on hers and pulled them into her lap.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“Really?”

Chocked up, he could only nod and kiss her.

She sighed softly against his mouth. “Get me out of here.”


End file.
